


Hotel

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: غزاله
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 1





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: غزاله

> **-Louis Bottom.**

**دفترچه** **** **راهنما:**

در بیشتر هتل‌ها درخواست بالش اضافه، رمزی است به این معنی که شما تقاضای روسپی کردید. حتی توی بعضی از هتل های ایران!

* * *

راننده چمدون رو کنار پای هری گذاشت و هری بعد از تشکر کوتاهی از مرد، نگاهش رو به ساختمون بزرگ و سفید رنگ روبه‌روش دوخت.

نمای بیرونی ساختمون با ریسه‌های نئونی زرد تزئین شده بود و تراشکاری‌های زیبایی روی دو ستون کنارش داشت.

طبقه‌هاش اونقدر زیاد بود که هری وقتی سرش رو به عقب خم کرده بود تا بررسی کنه حس کرد گردنش داره میشکنه.

سه‌تا پله کوتاه جلوی در ورودی قرار داشت که با فرش قرمزی با لبه‌های سفیدرنگ پوشونده شده بود و تا حدود هفت متر جلوتر روی سنگ‌فرش ادامه داشت.

کنار سنگ‌فرش تا جایی که فرش ادامه داشت، درختچه‌های کوچیکی جاخوش کرده بودن و بین هر درختچه گل‌هایی که هری اسمشون رو نمیدونست به رنگ‌های قرمز، صورتی و سفید کاشته شده بودن.

بعد از دقیقه‌ای هری با نفس عمیقی که کشید نگاهش رو از ساختمون و بررسی کردنش گرفت و همونطور که چمدون نسبتا سنگینش رو دنبال خودش میکشید پاش رو روی فرش قرمز گذاشت و قدم‌های بلندش رو به سمت در ورودی شیشه‌ای برداشت.

در رو به سمت داخل هل داد و وارد شد. چشم‌های کنجکاوش روی فضای داخلی دقیق شدن. فضای بزرگ و گرمی به نظر میرسید. دو لوستر‌ بزرگ در دو طرف سالن از سقف آویزون بودن و در یک طرف مبل‌های سلطنتی به رنگ سفید و طلایی و طرف دیگه مبل‌های راحتی به رنگ سفید با پایه‌های کرم به چشم میخورد.

هری لبخند کوچیکی زد و بعد قدم‌هاش رو به سمت پذیرش برداشت. مرد با دیدن هری لبخند مودبی زد و نیم نگاهی به چمدونش انداخت.

"میتونم کمکتون کنم؟"

هری دست چپش رو روی پیشخوان گذاشت و لبخندش کمی پررنگ شد.

"من اینجا اتاق رزرو کردم. هری استایلز."

مرد سری تکون داد و بعد از اینکه تو سیستم اسم هری رو وارد کرد دوباره سرش رو بالا گرفت و بهش نگاه کرد.

"ما ساعت دوازده تا دو بعدازظهر منتظرتون بودیم آقای استایلز."

هری با لبخند سر تکون داد و بعد دستش رو وارد موهاش کرد.

"درسته منتهی پروازم کمی تاخیر داشت. متاسفم."

مرد دوباره بهش لبخند زد و بعد کارت اتاق رو از پشت سرش رو برداشت و به سمت هری گرفت.

"امیدوارم از اقامتتون تو هتل ما راضی باشین آقای استایلز. اگر مایل باشید میتونم یکی از خدمتکارها رو صدا کنم تا برای بردن چمدون کمکتون کنه."

هری سری به طرفین تکون داد و کارت رو از دست مرد گرفت. قدمی به سمت عقب برداشت و لبخندش رو تجدید کرد.

"متشکرم. نیازی نیست."

مرد با احترام، کمی سرش رو خم کرد. هری بدون اینکه چیز دیگه‌ای بگه روی پاشنه پا چرخید و به سمت آسانسورهای روبه‌روی پذیرش رفت. به شدت احساس خستگی میکرد و نیاز داشت به طور متوالی چندساعت بخوابه.

تاخیر پرواز و بعد راننده گیج برای پیدا کردن هتل به شدت خسته‌اش کرده بودن. نمیدونست چرا عقلش نکشیده که موقع رزرو هتل درخواست راننده هم تیک بزنه.

دکمه آسانسور رو با انگشت اشاره فشار داد و منتظر ایستاد. چند لحظه بعد آسانسور پایین اومد و هری بدون اتلاف وقت سوار شد، دکمه طبقه هشتم رو فشرد و بعد دسته چمدون رو بین هردو دستش نگه‌داشت.

آهنگ آرامش‌بخشی که پخش میشد باعث شد چشم‌هاش رو ببنده و تا رسیدن به طبقه هشت هم چشم‌هاش رو باز نکرد. برخلاف اکثر آدم‌ها که از آهنگ‌های آسانسور متنفر بودن، هری اونها رو دوست داشت. حس میکرد اون آهنگ‌های بیکلام خیلی میتونن بعد از یک روز سخت و دغدغه‌هایی که پشت سر میذاره، کمکش کنن تا آروم‌تر بشه.

آسانسور با دینگ کوتاهی تو طبقه موردنظر ایستاد. هری از اتاقک خارج شد و بعد از اینکه کمی تو راهرو جلوتر رفت اتاقش رو پیدا کرد. کارت رو کشید و بعد با خستگی وارد اتاق شد. نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره که اتاق رو بررسی نکنه.

بعضی مواقع این توجه زیادش به جزئیات کلافه‌اش میکرد و حتی باعث میشد تو روابطش هم موفق نباشه. خب تقصیر اون نبود که دوست‌پسر قبلیش موقع غذاخوردن چنگالش رو به کف ظرف میکوبید و دستمال رو بعد از استفاده روی میز رها میکرد.

حتی اینکه دوست پسر قبل‌ترش هم وقتی راه میرفت و پاهاش رو میکشید تقصیر هری نبود. اون فقط خیلی حساس بود و هیچکس نمیتونست با یک آدم حساس کنار بیاد.

نگاهش روی تخت دونفره با روتختی سفید و سورمه‌ای چرخید و بعد به پنجره تمام قد و پرده کنار رفته رسید. میز کوچیکی کنار پنجره بود و چراغ خوابی روش خودنمایی میکرد.

چمدون رو گوشه دیوار گذاشت و بعد به سمت تخت رفت. روش نشست و دستی بین موهاش کشید. نیم نگاهی به ساعت مچی دستش انداخت و بعد همونطور که پاهاش از تخت آویزون بود دراز کشید. نگاهش رو به سقف تراشکاری شده دوخت و نفس عمیقی کشید.

دوست داشت بخوابه ولی تا دوش نمیگرفت خوابش نمیبرد. کلافه آهی کشید و با کوفتگی خودش رو بالا کشید. کف دست‌هاش رو به رون‌هاش چسبوند و چشمش به چمدونش خورد.

نیشخندی روی لب‌هاش نشست و با انگشت اشاره ابروش رو خاروند. خدا میدونست چقدر منتظره تا فردا شب از وسایلی که تو اون چمدونه استفاده کنه و چقدر داره براش لحظه‌شماری میکنه.

نگاه مشتاقش رو از چمدونش گرفت، به دو بالشی که از زیر پتو مشخص بودن نگاه کرد و بعد لب‌هاش کج شدن. هری عادت داشت موقع خواب دورش رو با بالش پر کنه. یکی زیر سرش، یکی بین پاهاش، یکی برای بغل کردن و یکی برای اینکه همینجوری کنارش باشه.

نفسش رو بیرون داد و تصمیم گرفت قبل از اینکه به حموم بره تا دوش بگیره تماسی با پذیرش داشته باشه و درخواست دو بالش اضافه کنه. پس کمی روی تخت خم شد تا بتونه تلفن بی سیم روی میز رو برداره و بعد نگاه کوتاهی به شماره‌های چسبیده روی میز انداخت.

دکمه ۲ رو برای سرویس دهی انتخاب کرد و بعد گوشی رو کنار گوشش گذاشت.

"بفرمایید؟"

هری گلوش رو صاف کرد و بعد بی جهت با گوشه ملافه بازی کرد.

"سلام، میهمان اتاق ۱۶۴ هستم. اگر امکانش هست برای من دو تا بالش اضافه بفرستید لطفا."

چندلحظه از پشت تلفن صدایی نیومد و هری ابرویی بالا انداخت. نیم نگاهی به گوشی تو دستش انداخت و دوباره اون رو به گوشش چسبوند. خواست صداش کنه که صدای دختر بالاخره دراومد.

"ولی آقای استایلز ما فقط اجازه داریم به هر میهمان یک بالش اضافه بدیم. اگر هنوز هم مایل هستید من تا یک ربع دیگه براتون بفرستم."

هری گوشه لبش رو گاز گرفت و بعد نفسش رو محکم بیرون داد. حداقل سه تا بالش بهتر از دو تا بود. نه؟

"بله بفرستید. ممنونم."

خواست قطع کنه که صدا دوباره تو گوشش پیچید.

"معذرت میخوام ولی...بالشتون مشکی باشه یا سفید؟"

هری چندلحظه پوکر به دیوار روبه‌روش خیره موند و بعد با صدایی که سعی داشت نشون نده متعجبه جواب داد.

"فرقی میکنن باهم؟"

دختر لحظه‌ای مکث کرد و بعد هری از نفس‌های تندی که شنید حدس زد اون دختر داره میخنده.

"نمیشه که آقای استایلز. یک رنگ بگید لطفا."

هری دیگه بیشتر از این پوکر نمیشد. لبه پتو رو کنار زد و با دیدن بالش‌های سفید زیر پتو چندبار پلک زد.

"خب من اینجا دوتا بالش سفید دارم پس فکر کنم دلم تنوع بخواد. مشکی بفرستید."

دختر که سر در نمی‌اورد هری از چی حرف میزنه دستش رو جلوی دهنش گرفت و بعد همونطور که سعی میکرد صدای خنده‌اش بلند نشه یا صداش نلرزه جواب داد.

"حتما آقای استایلز."

با پیچیدن بوق آزاد تو گوشش با تعجب گوشی رو از سرش فاصله داد و بهش نگاه کرد.

"بهم خندید؟"

بعد لب‌هاش رو کج کرد و تلفن رو سرجاش برگردوند. مردم یک چیزی‌شون میشد ها..

به سمت چمدونش رفت و بعد از کنار زدن وسایل موردعلاقه‌اش از روی لباس‌ها، حوله خاکستریش رو بیرون کشید.

قدم‌هاش رو به طرف در دیگه اتاق برداشت و وارد سرویس شد. حوله‌اش رو آویزون کرد و به سمت حمام شیشه‌ای که گوشه سرویس بزرگ قرار داشت، رفت.

دوش رو باز کرد و دماش رو روی متوسط تنظیم کرد قبل از اینکه زیرش بایسته. پشت به در ایستاد و سرش رو بالا گرفت. دست‌هاش رو چندبار روی صورتش کشید و بعد اون‌ها رو بین موهاش فرو کرد.

اجازه داد آب گرم خستگی رو از تنش بیرون کنه و میتونست تا وقتی که بالش رو براش میارن زیر دوش بمونه.

کمی شامپو کف دستش ریخت و موهای تازه کوتاه شده‌اش رو کفی کرد. بعد از دو دقیقه سرش رو زیر دوش گرفت و چشم‌هاش رو بست تا کف‌ها نسوزوننش.

با همون چشم‌های بسته دستش رو دراز کرد و بعد از اینکه کمی گشت بالاخره شامپو بدن رو از توی قفسه پیدا کرد و برداشت. از قبل دیده بود که دوتا شامپو توی قفسه‌ست و حالا که شامپوی موهاش کنار پاهاش روی زمین بود پس میدونست این یکی شامپو برای بدنه. خواست کمی از اون رو کف دستش بریزه اما با حلقه شدن چیزی دور کمرش شامپو از دستش روی زمین افتاد و با فریاد بلندی چیزی که بهش چسبیده بود رو به عقب هل داد.

با چشم‌های گشاد شده به صدای ناله‌ای که تو فضای بخار گرفته حموم پیچید، گوش داد و قفسه سینه‌اش سریع‌تر بالا و پایین شد..

نفسش رو لرزون بیرون داد و خیلی آهسته سرش رو به عقب چرخوند. با دیدن پسری که به دیوار تکیه زده بود و سرش پایین بود، هین بلندی کشید و از پشت به شیر آب چسبید.

"ت...تو...تو کی هستی؟"

پسر دستش رو روی شکمش که حالا پارچه حریر لباسش بهش چسبیده بود، نگه داشت و بعد سرش رو بالا آورد. چشم‌های دردمندش رو به هری دوخت و بعد طلبکار ابرویی بالا فرستاد.

"مگه شما بالش نخواسته بودین آقا؟"

هری ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت و کمی چونه‌اش رو به سمت چپ متمایل کرد.

"بالش؟ چرا من بالش خواستــ..اوه!"

پسر چشمی چرخوند و دست‌هاش رو روی سینه‌اش بهم قفل کرد. نگاه هری روی موهای طوسی رنگ پسر چرخید و بعد به چشم‌هاش که تو اون فضا نمیشد دقیق تشخیص داد چه رنگی‌ان خیره شد.

"نکنه واقعا بالش میخواستین؟"

پسر با نیشخند پرسید و باعث شد هری آهی بکشه. لعنت بهش که این قانون فاکی رو فراموش کرده بود. پس برای همین اون دختر بهش خندیده بود.

کف دستش رو به پیشونی‌ش چسبوند و نفسش رو بیرون فوت کرد. با نشستن دستی روی سینه‌اش چشم‌هاش رو باز کرد و به اون که حالا تو فاصله نزدیک‌تری بهش ایستاده بود، نگاه کرد.

"اگه نمیخواین میتونم برم. هوم؟"

هری چشم‌هاش ر و روی صورتش چرخوند و به این فکر کرد که آیا خود اون پسر میدونه لحنش چقدر اغوا کننده‌ست یا نمیدونه و اینطوری صحبت میکنه؟

سکوت هری که طولانی شد پسر نیشخندش رو پررنگ کرد و ناگهانی عقب کشید که باعث شد هری متعجب نگاهش کنه. پسر شونه‌ای بالا انداخت و بعد به سمت در حموم رفت.

"میگم براتون بالش بفرستن آقا. شب خوش."

در حموم رو باز کرد و هری بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از باسن برجسته پسر تو اون پنتی مشکی رنگ که به خوبی از زیر اون پارچه حریر مشخص بود، بگیره با صدای بمی دستور داد.

"بیرون منتظر بمون."

پسر بدون اینکه چیزی بگه لبش رو گزید و بیرون رفت. هری پوفی کشید و دستش رو روی صورتش کشید. کف دستش رو به لبش چسبوند و بعد از مکث کوتاهی خم شد تا شامپو بدن رو برداره.

شستن خودش رو تو چند دقیقه کوتاه تموم کرد و بعد همونطور که حوله‌اش رو میپوشید از حموم بیرون رفت. با دیدن پسر که روی تخت دراز کشیده بود و به سقف خیره شده بود اخمی کرد و گره حوله‌اش رو شل بست.

"من گفتم دراز بکشی؟"

چشم‌های اون که حالا هری میتونست تشخیص بده آبی‌ان، روش چرخید و با مکث سرجاش نشست.

"نمیدونستم باید اجازه بگیرم."

هری کمی با همون اخم به پسر خیره شد و بعد به سمت چمدونش رفت. نگاه پسر دنبالش کرد و وقتی هری تو نیمه راه متوقف شد نگاهش رو به موهای کوتاه مرد رسوند.

هری سرش رو به سمتش چرخوند و بعد به لباسش اشاره کرد.

"درش بیار. خیس شده."

بعد روی پاشنه چرخید و کامل به طرفش برگشت. دست‌هاش رو روی سینه حلقه کرد و منتظر موند. میخواست اول لباس بپوشه ولی بعد یادش اومد که نیازی به این کار نیست پس همونجا ایستاد و به اون خیره شد.

پسر کمی نگاهش کرد و بعد سری تکون داد. دو تا دکمه آخر که بسته بودن رو باز کرد و بعد پیراهن حریرش رو روی زمین انداخت.

دوباره به هری نگاه کرد. هری زبونش رو گوشه لپش گذاشت و پلکی زد.

"اسمت چیه؟"

"لویی."

ساده جواب داد و وقتی هری سر تکون داد، نامحسوس شونه بالا انداخت.

"تحریکم کن."

لویی پلک زد و بعد به چشم‌های سبز مرد خیره شد. جدی بود ولی دیگه اخمی به صورت نداشت. یک‌بار دیگه پلک زد و بعد نیشخندش رو روی لب‌هاش نشوند. و هری به این فکر کرد که این نیشخند زدنش یکی از عادت‌هاشه یا چی؟

چون اصلا کار مناسبی نبود و هری خوشش نمی‌اومد.

لویی آهسته بلند شد و نگاه هری از سر تا پای پسر رو رصد کرد. لویی کمی گردنش رو روی شونه کج کرد و بعد دستش رو روی گردنش گذاشت. انگشت‌هاش رو نرم روی پوستش کشید و لب پایینی‌ش رو بین دندون‌هاش گرفت.

هری لبش رو از داخل گاز گرفت و چشم‌هاش رو کمی ریز کرد. لویی به لمس کردن پوست خودش ادامه داد و بعد دست‌هاش رو روی کش پنتیش نگه داشت. هری منتظر نگاهش میکرد و نقشه لویی با دیدن نگاه مرد در ثانیه‌ای تغییر کرد.

نیشخندش پررنگ شده بود و قدم‌های آرومش به سمت هری برداشته میشد. هری بدون اینکه تکون بخوره به ایستادن لویی مقابلش خیره شد وقتی لویی بالاخره روبه‌روش ایستاد چشم‌هاش رو به جلوش دوخت. دست‌های گرم پسر -که حتی از روی پارچه ضخیم حوله قابل تشخیص بودن- روی آرنج‌هاش نشستن.

لویی دست‌هاش رو تا جایی نزدیک بازوهای هری کشید و بعد گره دست‌های اون رو از روی سینه‌اش باز کرد. انگشت‌هاش رو نرم و آهسته از بازوی هری تا انگشت‌هاش کشید و باعث شد هری بالاخره نگاهش رو از روبه‌رو بگیره و نگاهش کنه.

لویی به چشم‌هاش خیره شد و بعد انگشت‌های ظریفش روی گره حوله نشستن. بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از چشم‌های هری بگیره بدون هیچ عجله‌ای بند آویزون حوله رو کشید و بعد از اینکه گره باز شد، حوله از دو طرف فاصله گرفت و بدن برهنه هری نمایان شد.

لویی نوازش آزاردهنده‌اش رو روی عضله‌های شکم و سینه هری ادامه داد و بعد دست‌هاش رو پشت سر اون برد. سرانگشت‌هاش رو روی ستون فقرات مرد کشید و به سنگین شدن نفس‌های هری لبخند زد.

روی پنجه‌هاش ایستاد و لب‌هاش رو کنار گوش هری نگه داشت. نفس گرمش رو آروم روی لاله گوشش فوت کرد و هری کمی سرش رو به سمت مخالف چرخوند. دست‌هاش بالا اومدن و روی بازوهای برهنه لویی نشستن.

لب‌های باریک لویی روی خط فک مرد نشستن و تا چونه‌اش کشیده شدن. بوسه‌ای روی چونه‌اش کاشت و بعد لب‌هاش رو در فاصله یک میلی‌متری از لب‌های هری نگه داشت.

چشم‌های آبی رنگش بین چشم‌های جدی مرد چرخید و بعد لب‌هاش رو روی لب‌های اون گذاشت. چندثانیه به چشم‌های هری خیره موند و بعد همونطور که آهسته چشم‌هاش رو می‌بست دست‌هاش رو بالاتر آورد و روی شونه‌های هری گذاشت.

هری یکی از دست‌هاش رو بالا آورد، داخل موهای خاکستری لویی فرو برد و سرش رو کمی کج کرد تا فضای بیشتری برای بوسه داشته باشه. لویی لب بالایی هری رو بین لب‌هاش گرفت و محکم مکید که باعث شد هری کمی سرش رو عقب ببره. نمیتونست بذاره اون کنترل بوسه رو داشته باشه وقتی خودش میتونست این کار رو بکنه.

لب‌هاشون برای ثانیه‌ای از هم جدا شد و بعد هری موهای اون رو به عقب کشید. باعث شد گردن لویی به عقب خم بشه و لب‌هاشون دوباره بهم وصل شد.

لویی به حس کنترل‌گر بودن هری تو دلش نیشخند زد. بعد یقه‌ حوله رو بین انگشت‌هاش گرفت و اون رو خیلی آروم تا آرنج مرد پایین کشید.

هری زبونش رو روی لب‌های پسر کشید و بعد کمی ازش فاصله گرفت. پلک‌های لویی از هم باز شدن و به هری خیره شد. مرد بدون اینکه فاصله‌ صورت‌هاشون رو زیاد کنه قدم‌هاش رو به سمت تخت برداشت و لویی هم همونطور که عقب عقب میرفت، باهاش همراه شد.

زانو‌های لویی از پشت به تخت برخورد کردن و بعد فشار دست‌های قدرتمند مرد روی شونه‌هاش باعث شد لبه تخت بشینه. هری دست‌هاش رو پایین آورد و حوله روی زمین افتاد.

چشم‌های لویی روی بدن عضلانی مرد چرخیدن و بعد به صورتش خیره شد. هری کمی خیره نگاهش کرد قبل از اینکه قدمی به عقب بره و بعد صدای گرفته‌اش تو گوش لویی پیچید.

"بدون اینکه بری بالاتر دراز بکش. پاهات از تخت آویزون باشه."

لویی بی هیچ حرفی دراز کشید و با نفس عمیقی به سقف خیره شد.

هری نگاهش رو از پنتی مشکی پسر گرفت و بعد زبونش رو روی دندون نیشش کشید.

نفسش رو آهسته بیرون داد و بعد از اینکه کمی مکث کرد به سمتش رفت. کف دست‌هاش رو روی تشک گذاشت و لب‌هاش رو روی شکم صاف لویی گذاشت. نقطه‌های مختلفی رو بوسه‌های خیس به جا میذاشت و روی ترقوه‌اش متوقف شد.

دست‌هاش رو بالاتر آورد و کنار سر لویی روی تشک گذاشت. چشم‌های لویی روی صورتش چرخیدن و بعد لب‌هاشون رو بهم وصل کرد.

زبونش رو به زبون لویی گره زد و بعد انگشت‌های دست راستش رو تو موهای پسر فرو کرد. با کشیدن موهاش، سرش رو به سمت راست برگردوند و وقتی لب‌هاشون به خاطر این کارش از هم جدا شدن، بوسه بعدیش رو روی گونه لویی گذاشت. لاله گوشش رو بین دندون‌هاش گرفت و گاز آرومی ازش گرفت.

"تاحالا از سکس توی استفاده کردی؟"

لویی با نفس بریده‌ای که کشید سرش رو به معنای تایید تکون داد و هری دوباره تو گوشش زمزمه کرد.

"مشکلی نداری که استفاده کنم؟"

لویی سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد که موجب شد هری خیلی نرم موهاش رو بکشه.

"نشنیدم."

لویی نفسش رو بیرون داد و بعد صدای ریزش تو گوش هری پیچید.

"نه ندارم."

"مشکلی با اسپنک شدن یا ضربه زدن نداری؟"

"ندارم."

هری زیرلب چیزی رو زمزمه کرد و بعد موهای لویی رو رها کرد. از روش کنار رفت و به سمت چمدونش رفت. درش رو کامل باز کرد و بعد چیزهایی که میخواست بیرون آورد.

وسیله‌ها رو تو دستش جابه‌جا کرد و به سمت لویی برگشت.

وسایلش رو جز چشم‌بند، پایین تخت کنار پای لویی گذاشت و بعد زانوی چپش رو روی تشک گذاشت.

کمی روی لویی خم شد و قبل از اینکه چشم‌بند رو سمت صورتش ببره گفت.

"چشمات رو ببند."

لویی چشم‌هاش رو بست و اجازه داد هری چشم‌بند رو روی صورتش ببنده. کمی سرش رو بالا آورد تا مرد بتونه اون رو پشت سرش گره بزنه و وقتی کارش تموم شد دوباره سرش رو روی تشک گذاشت.

"دستات بالای سرت."

لویی دست‌هاش رو بالا برد و بعد هری دستش رو دراز کرد تا طناب رو از پایین برداره.

"هروقت اذیت شدی بگو بس کنم."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و وقتی تا چند ثانیه حرکتی از جانب هری ندید، لبش رو گزید.

"باشه."

هری بی هیچ حرفی طناب رو دور مچ‌های نسبتا کوچیک پسر چرخوند و بعد از اینکه سه دور طناب رو پیچوند صدای لویی بلند شد.

"بسه."

واقعا داشت به مچش فشار می‌اومد. حتی فکرش هم نمیکرد هری اینقدر محکم طناب رو بکشه. هری مکث کرد و بعد کمی طناب رو کشید تا فقط برای یک ذره شلش کنه.

محکم گره زد و بعد به چهره لویی که حالا چشم‌هاش مشخص نبودن خیره شد.

"به هیچ عنوان دست‌هات پایین نمیان. اگه پایین بیاریشون مجبور میشم به تخت ببندمت."

"باشه."

هری صاف ایستاد و به منظره زیبایی که درست کرده بود خیره شد.

"آقا."

"چی؟"

لویی که متوجه نشده بود هری از چی حرف میزنه، پرسید و هری این‌بار توضیح داد.

"همونطوری که تو حموم صدام کردی، صدام کن. 'باشه' خالی نمیخوام."

لویی بعد از چند ثانیه سکوت، نیشخندی زد و بعد جواب داد.

"چشم آقا."

هری نفس عمیقی کشید.

"یکی از پاهات رو تا جایی که میتونی بیار بالا و تو بدنت جمع کن."

لویی خوب میدونست بدنش چقدر انعطاف داره پس بی هیچ حرف اضافه‌ای زانوی راستش رو بالا آورد و اون رو به قفسه سینه‌اش چسبوند.

هری کمی نگاهش کرد و بعد ضربه محکمی به پشت رون لویی زد که موجب شد پسر کمی تو جاش بپره.

"نیشخند نزن."

لویی لب‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و وقتی هری بار دیگه به رونش ضربه زد، نفس لرزونش رو بیرون داد.

"چشم آقا."

هری سری از رضایت تکون داد و بعد به وسایل پایین تخت نگاه کرد. نیم نگاهی به لویی انداخت و بعد وارتنبرگ رو از روی زمین برداشت.

اون رو وارد انگشت اشاره‌اش کرد و بعد دوباره یکی از زانوهاش رو کنار بدن لویی روی تخت گذاشت.

"پات خسته نشده؟"

هری پرسید و لویی خواست جواب بده ولی با کشیده شدن شی‌ای روی پوست بازوش صداش تو دهنش خفه شد و حس خاصی تو تمام بدنش پیچید.

هری به چهره پسر که داشت به سرخی کشیده میشد نگاه کرد و یک‌بار دیگه اون رو روی دستش، خیلی نرم و آهسته کشید. لویی بی اراده به خاطر حس مورموری که داشت تو بدنش پخش میشد، آه ریزی کشید.

هری انگشتش رو از بازو تا روی پهلوی لویی کشید و به پیچ خوردن لویی وقتی اون وسیله روی بدنش کشیده میشد، خیره شد.

"جواب سوالم رو ندادی."

لویی آب دهنش رو محکم قورت داد و نفس عمیقی کشید.

"نـ..نه آقا."

هری هومی کشید و بعد انگشتش رو پایین برد. اون رو نزدیک رون لویی نگه داشت و بعد اون رو خیلی آزاردهنده روی پوست لویی کشید. به چرخیدن حلقه وارتنبرگ روی پوست شیری‌رنگش خیره شد و وقتی پسر بالاخره طاقتش رو از دست داد و کمرش از تشک فاصله گرفت، این‌بار هری بود که میتونست نیشخند بزنه.

کف دستش رو روی زانوی جمع شده لویی گذاشت و بعد دستش رو تا مچ پاش روی پوستش کشید. خودش رو بالا کشید و بعد لب‌هاش رو روی گردن لویی گذاشت. لویی کمی گردنش رو به سمت مخالف کج کرد تا فضای بیشتری به هری بده و وقتی اون وسیله روی پوست گردنش کشیده شد، هیسی کشید و خواست گردنش رو برگردونه ولی نتونست.

چون لب‌های هری یک طرف گردنش نشسته بودن و اون وسیله که لویی هیچ ایده‌ای نداشت چیه داشت طرف دیگه گردنش خیلی آهسته کشیده میشد.

لویی این حس مورمور شدن رو دوست داشت. بهش حس خوب و جالبی میداد و تاحالا کسی از این وسیله براش استفاده نکرده بود. پس میشد گفت لویی عاشق تجربه‌های جدید هم هست.

هری انگشت‌های دست آزادش رو وارد موهای لویی کرد و سرش رو صاف کرد. لب‌هاش رو روی سیبک گلوش گذاشت و محکم مکید، انگشت اشاره‌اش رو بالاتر برد و حلقه رو پشت گوش پسر کشید.

باعث شد لویی کمی به خودش بلرزه و آه بکشه. هری انگشتش رو روی پوست بدن لویی حرکت داد و همزمان بوسه‌هاش رو همراه انگشتش پایین‌تر می‌برد.

لویی دوباره کمرش رو از تشک فاصله داد و وقتی زبون گرم هری روی وی‌لاینش کشیده شد ناله ضعیفی کرد و خواست دست‌هاش رو پایین بیاره ولی هشدار مرد تو سرش پیچید و مانعش شد.

انگشت وسط و اشاره دست آزاد هری از کش نازک پنتی رد شدن و اون رو کمی پایین کشیدن. به خاطر برخورد نفس‌هاش به پوست لویی، پسر آه کشید و منتظر پایین کشیده شدن پنتی مشکی رنگش موند.

بعد از چند ثانیه عذاب‌آور، هری از لویی فاصله گرفت. کش رو محکم رها کرد و به صدای برخوردش با پوست صاف لویی لبخند زد. وارتنبرگ رو از انگشتش خارج کرد و روی زمین انداخت.

دست‌هاش رو روی پهلو‌های لویی گذاشت و فقط یکم زور کافی بود تا اون رو کمی بلند کنه و روی تشک بالاتر ببره.

"پات رو بیار پایین."

لویی اطاعت کرد و بعد هری بی هیچ عجله‌ای پنتی رو پایین کشید. دیک کاملا سفت شده لویی رو از نظر گذروند و بعد اون تیکه پارچه رو کنار بقیه وسایل روی زمین پرت کرد.

به قفسه سینه پسر که تند تند بالا و پایین میشد نگاه کرد و بعد گردنش رو کج کرد.

"هر دو زانوت رو توی شکمت جمع کن."

"چشم آقا."

لویی زمزمه‌وار جواب داد و هردو پاش رو جمع کرد. هری به خاطر انعطاف پسر لبخند کوچیکی زد و بعد ویبراتور رو برداشت.

کمی ویبراتور رو که اندازه کف دستش بود، بین انگشت‌هاش چرخوند و بعد هردو پاش رو کنار بدن لویی گذاشت. ویبراتور رو روشن کرد و بعد روی بدن پسر خیمه زد.

لب‌هاش رو به لب‌های لویی چسبوند و بعد وسیله رو جلوی سوراخ لویی تنظیم کرد. لب‌های پسر رو محکم مکید و خیلی آهسته ویبراتور رو وارد سوراخش کرد. لویی گازی از لب پایین هری گرفت و ناله نسبتا بلندی تو دهنش کرد که باعث شد هری زبونش رو وارد دهن لویی بکنه و صداش رو خفه کنه.

هری موهای پسر رو نوازش کرد و بعد با فشار دادن دکمه‌ای درجه وسیله رو بالاتر برد. لویی ناله بلندی کرد و دست‌هاش بی اراده پایین اومدن که هری مانع شد.

دستش رو روی بازوی لویی گذاشت و اون رو دوباره به تشک چسبوند.

"بهت گفتم دستات رو پایین نیار."

با صدام بم و تاریکی روی لب‌های لویی گفت و بعد لب پایینی پسر رو محکم گاز گرفت. طعم خون تو دهنش پیچید و باعث شد لویی از درد ناله ضعیفی بکنه. هری خون رو از روی لب‌هاش مک زد و درجه ویبراتور رو بالاتر برد.

چشم‌هاش رو باز کرد و بدون اینکه لب‌هاش رو از لب‌های لویی جدا کنه به قطره اشکی که از زیر چشم‌بند روی گونه‌اش سر خورد خیره شد.

لویی رسما از شدت لذت میلرزید و به گریه افتاده بود.

"آقا...آقا لطفا."

با هق هق کوچیکی خودش رو کمی عقب کشید و زمزمه کرد. هری بوسه خیسی روی ترقوه‌اش به جا گذاشت و بعد ویبراتور رو روی آخرین درجه‌اش گذاشت.

"لطفا چی؟"

لویی آشکارا اشک میریخت. از یک طرف دلش میخواست اون ویبراتور لعنتی از بدنش خارج بشه و از یک طرف نمیخواست. رو مرز دیوونه شدن بود و هری با گذاشتن ویبراتور روی درجه آخرش بهش نشون داده بود قرار نیست کمکش کنه.

هری بدون اینکه ویبراتور رو از بدنش خارج کنه، خم شد و رینگی که رو زمین بود رو برداشت. اون رو دور دیک لویی انداخت و باعث شد تا لویی بلندترین ناله اون شبش رو بکنه.

"فاک..."

لویی زیرلب گفت و هری دوباره روش خم شد. لاله گوشش رو گاز گرفت و بعد تو گوشش زمزمه کرد.

"فکر نکنم بهت اجازه داده باشم فحش بدی. هوم؟"

لویی درحالی که دیگه واقعا داشت به جنون میرسید لب‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و بعد ناله‌اش گوش هری رو پر کرد.

"لطفا...لطفا بذار بیام."

التماس کرد و هری پوست گردنش رو مکید. دست‌هاش رو روی بدن پسر کشید و انگشت‌های دست چپش رو به ویبراتور رسوند. درجه‌اش رو هر چند ثانیه کاهش می‌داد و نوازشش رو قطع نمیکرد.

ویبراتور خاموش رو از بدن لویی خارج کرد و بعد از برگردوندنش روی زمین نیم نگاهی به دیک کاملا سفت شده خودش کرد.

کاندوم رو روی دیکش کشید و بدون اینکه بخواد از لوب استفاده کنه، دستش رو دور دیکش حلقه کرد. اون رو جلوی سوراخ نبض‌دار و آماده لویی تنظیم کرد و بعد تو یک حرکت ناگهانی خودش رو وارد پسر کرد.

لویی جیغ آهسته‌ای کشید و با اولین ضربه محکم هری کمی به عقب پرت شد که هری دستش رو دور زانوی لویی پیچید و اون رو دوباره به جلو کشید.

عمیق و محکم ضربه میزد و هربار که لویی عقب میرفت اون رو سرجاش برمی‌گردوند. لویی بی مهابا و بی وقفه ناله میکرد و وقتی دیک هری به پروستاتش برخورد کرد بلند آه کشید.

هری خودش رو بیرون کشید و باعث شد لویی اعتراض کنه.

"روی دست و پاهات بشین."

لویی بی‌رمق نفسی کشید و بعد آهسته برگشت. پیشونی‌ش رو به مچ‌های بسته‌اش تکیه داد و پلک‌هاش روی هم افتادن.

هری چندبار اسپنکش کرد و بعد دوباره واردش شد. انگشت‌های دست راستش رو دور گلوی لویی حلقه کرد و بعد محکم ضربه زد.

لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و انگشت‌های هری محکم‌تر دور گلوش پیچیدن. لب‌های هری وسط کتف پسر نشستن و ضربه‌هاش رو سریع‌تر داخل بدن لویی کوبوند.

بعد از چند ضربه دیگه وقتی داشت به اوج نزدیک میشد دست آزادش رو به دیک لویی رسوند و رینگ رو از دور دیکش بیرون آورد. بعد دستش رو روی پهلوی لویی گذاشت و با دست دیگه‌اش کمی به گلوش فشار آورد تا سرش رو بالاتر بیاره.

لب‌هاش رو جایی نزدیک لب‌های لویی چسبوند و بعد از دو ضربه محکم دیگه لویی بی هیچ لمسی روی شکم خودش اومد.

بی رمق و خسته بلند ناله کرد و سرش پایین افتاد. موهاش تو صورتش ریختن و هری هم بعد از چند ثانیه ارضا شد.

چند ثانیه تو همون حالت موند و بعد آهسته خودش رو بیرون کشید. دستش رو از دور گلوی لویی باز کرد و بعد از گره زدن کاندوم اون رو روی زمین انداخت.

لویی رو به پشت برگردوند و کمی بالاتر کشیدش تا پاهاش کاملا روی تخت قرار بگیرن. با نفس عمیقی طناب رو از دور مچ‌هاش باز کرد و به رد قرمزی که طناب روی پوستش به جا گذاشته بود، خیره شد.

دست دیگه‌اش رو پشت گردن لویی گذاشت و کمی سرش رو بالا آورد، چشم‌بند رو باز کرد و کنار طناب روی تخت گذاشت.

لویی هنوز نفس نفس میزد و حتی با وجود باز شدن چشم‌بند هم چشم‌هاش رو باز نکرد. این سخت‌ترین و بهترین سکسی بود که تو این یک‌سال داشت و حس میکرد تا دو هفته آمادگی هیچ رابطه‌ای رو نداره.

"اذیت شدی؟"

خواست جواب بده ولی اینقدر ناله کرده بود و گریه کرده بود که دهنش خشک شده بود و مطمئن بود که صداش به شدت گرفته.

"نمیخواد حرف بزنی. اذیت شدی؟"

سوالش رو دوباره پرسید و لویی،‌ خسته سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد. هری نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد هر دو دستش رو دور مچ‌های لویی پیچید. کمی نوازششون کرد تا رد قرمز رو از بین ببره و اینکه نفس‌های لویی بعد از چند دقیقه سنگین شدن و به خواب رفت حقیقتا دست خودش نبود.

اون هیچوقت بعد از سکس تو اتاق میهمان نمی‌موند ولی الان به خاطر نوازش‌های هری روی مچ‌هاش با خستگی زیادی خوابش برده بود و متوجه نشده بود.

هری با دیدن به خواب رفتن لویی لبخند کوچیکی زد و بعد دست‌های پسر روی شکمش گذاشت. پنتی‌ای که پایین افتاده بود رو برداشت و تن پسر کرد. بلند شد، حوله خودش رو هم پوشید و بعد به لباس حریری که روی زمین بود، نگاه کرد.

مکث کرد و بعد خم شد تا اون رو توی دستش بگیره. نرمی حریر باعث شد لبخند بزنه و به لویی که آهسته نفس میکشید نگاه کنه. اون پسر به اندازه لباسش نرم بود. واقعا نرم بود.

کنارش روی تخت نشست. بدون اینکه سعی کنه بیدارش کنه خیلی آروم لباس رو تنش کرد و مثل همون اول که وارد اتاق شده بود، دو دکمه انتهایی رو براش بست.

به صورت زیبا و موهایی که توی صورتش ریخته بودن، خیره شد و وزنش رو روی یکی از دست‌هاش انداخت. با گردنی کج شده پلک زد و تو دلش به زیبایی خیره‌کننده لویی اعتراف کرد.

آهسته کنارش به پهلو دراز کشید و سرش رو روی بازوی دراز شده خودش گذاشت. حدود یک ربع بی‌حرکت به نیمرخ دوست‌داشتنی پسر خیره موند. بعد پلکی زد، نفس عمیقی کشید و سرجاش نشست. قبل از اینکه بلند شه و به سمت حموم بره نیم نگاه کوچیکی بهش انداخت و بعد بلند شد.

وارد حموم شد و حوله‌اش رو گوشه‌ای آویزون کرد. شاید لویی بهت رین موردی نبوده که به فاک داده بود ولی مطمئنا یکی از فراموش نشدنی‌ها برای هری باقی میموند.

زیر دوش ایستاد و دست‌هاش رو وارد موهاش کرد. به گیج بودن سر شبش پشت تلفن خندید و پیشونی‌ش رو به دیوار تکیه داد.

واقعا چطور قانون بالش اضافه خواستن رو تو هتل‌ها فراموش کرده بود و باعث شده بود حتی یک نفر بهش بخنده؟

با خنده سری برای خودش تکون داد و بعد از دوش کوتاهی حوله‌اش رو پوشید و بیرون رفت. کلاه حوله‌ رو روی موهاش کشید و در سرویس رو پشت سرش بست.

سرش رو بالا آورد تا لویی رو چک کنه ولی با دیدن جای خالی پسر روی تخت، متعجب سرجاش متوقف شد. رفته بود؟

به در بسته اتاق نگاه کرد و دوباره به تخت خیره شد. تیکه کاغذی روی بالشی که روی ملافه مچاله شده تخت بود، توجهش رو جلب کرد و به سمت تخت قدم برداشت.

کلاه حوله‌اش رو از روی موهاش پایین انداخت و کاغذ رو از روی بالش برداشت. تاش رو باز کرد و با دیدن دست خط زیبایی که مطمئنا مال لویی بود، لبخند زد.

"شب خوبی بود آقای استایلز. امیدوارم با بالش اضافه‌ای که براتون آوردن خواب خوبی داشته باشید. ×.×"

هری به بالش سفید و اضافه‌ای که کاغذ رو از روش برداشته بود نگاه کرد و آروم خندید. به در بسته خیره شد و بعد زمزمه‌ آرومش تو اتاق پیچید.

"تو هم شب خوبی داشته باشی لویی."


End file.
